Story
by SleepingDove
Summary: Tezuka is leaving Ryoma. tezuryo


Yadda…yadda……notmine….oh how I wish it were……T.T

Alrite…this is something that popped up…lol…

* * *

ONE SHOT

**Don't** turn around. Don't say anything.

Just keep walking. I know. I understand. You don't need to tell me.

Maybe, I've always known. Maybe, I've always understood.

At first, it was an interest, then obsession, followed by love, and ending with memory.

Our story, it's like a love story one would find in a fantasy novel. Two people meet, passionately fall in love, and through much hardship and pain, they live happily ever after. Except…we don't.

I stand in middle of court watching you walk away. This was probably our last game. You wanted to tell me why. You wanted to defend your case. But you don't need to. I know. I've always known…

That aside from our story, you have yours too. One which I'm not a part of. One which you want to continue. I will let you, because…I know ours has ended…or maybe there was never one to begin with. I had just imagined it all.

It's raining now. You are but a tiny speck in my eyes, but I refuse to turn away, silently praying you don't turn either, lest it breaks my resolve.

My face it wet. I drop my racket and look up. The sky is gray and the rain…it falls like a million glass pieces: sharp and cold.

We are not kids anymore. You are not my captain anymore and I'm not the new freshman who wants to take the tennis team to the nationals.

From the moment we met, I knew you only had eyes for him, but I refused to acknowledge it. But now I must.

Maybe I forced you into this relationship, or maybe you just followed along because you had no other choice. I do not regret. But maybe you do.

I knew from the moment we started weaving our tale that I would end up hurt; that I would learn pain, but I refused to back out…because I also learned love.

You're my everything. I have made it so. I shouldn't have, but you are.

I grab my fallen racket and walk over to my bag. Beside it, a neatly folded towel rests. My heart clenches. It is mine.

Tonight, you will move out of our house and tomorrow…you will fly to France. To meet him.

You are my air. You are my heart. My only love.

I pack up and slowly cross the court to leave. You stand at the entrance. My eyes widen.

No. Don't. You shouldn't have turned around. Now, my resolve will crumble.

You look across the court to the towel.

"Ryoma."

I look at your face. Waiting. Hoping you say no more.

"I…" You hesitate. "I did love you…still do. I'm sorry I never told you."

I slowly begin to walk towards you. You stare intently at the towel.

"But I love him too. Do you mind? Is that OK?"

I shake my head. I don't want to hear anymore. I look at you pleadingly.

"He…forgive me. He makes me smile."

I look at your hands. Hands that had once belonged to me.

I've known…you would eventually go to him. But now, it's okay. Our story…it was real. While short…it was real.

I nod. Knowing. I cannot hold you back. Once…I would have fought till the end. But I'm not 13 anymore.

You comb your wet hair back with your fingers.

We both loved…but now…you have closed that part of the story and have begun a new one. It's my turn now.

I need to finish my part of this story.

I smile brilliantly at you. The one I have never shown to you before. One where I have let everything go and the only thing shinning through is me.

"Yes…Kumitsu." I stop three feet from you

I can see your eyes.

"Good bye." The rain has stopped. Signs of sunlight can be seen.

I walk past you and towards the entrance.

"Kumitsu…love you." I whisper. No regrets. It was a good story.

While not a happy ending one. Our was a good story. I smile in satisfaction.

I do not dare to look back

Never looking back again, I walk towards my new story.

One without Tezuka Kumitsu. But that is how it's suppose to be now.

Sunlight engulfs my figure.

Back in the court.

Tezuka looks at the towel he had left behind after practice. Slowly he walks towards and picks it up.

"Ryoma…." He closes his eyes shut.

He opens them back up and touches the bench carved with various note. In the center, a metal engraving has been drilled in.

"Echizen Ryoma." Tezuka ran his hand over the words. He smiled slightly when his eyes caught familier hand writings.

He read the notes out loud. Engraving them into his memory.

"Ochibi! MISS YOU."

"Oi! How dare you!"

"Echizen-kun, be happy now."

"Good luck. Be good and behave yourself."

"Pshh…yeah…."

"Maa…Maa…have fun"

"Ah…..wish you could be here to drink this….."

Tezuka smiled. And finally read the one directly underneath the engraving.

"I love you." That was his.

Two years. Two years since he died. Tezuka smiled.

"Ryoma. Arigato. You taught me love." Smiling gently Tezuka left. Heading towards a new future.

One without Ryoma.

One that Ryoma died to create.

* * *

I know… bad…kinda confusing….T.T I'm sorrie!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
